Recueil de one-shots
by Loupiote54
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Attention, humour foireux. Présence de yaoi: PruCan, Spamano, GerIta et FrUK. DERNIER CHAPITRE! Je clôture ce recueil avec du Turquie x Grèce.
1. Chapter 1

_Tentative_

Ce jour là, Gilbert avait décidé d'aller voir Mathieu. Comme d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il arrivait. L'awesome Prussia ne prévient pas les gens, il débarque quand il veut où il veut et fait comme si il était chez lui. Demander avant de venir si il ne dérange pas? Ce n'est pas awesome! Et Prusse trouvait que le blondinet semblait déprimé en ce moment et il voulait absolument trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

L'albinos, son fidèle poussin perché sur la tête, arriva devant la maison de Canada et entra en beuglant:

-L'awesome moi est dans la place!

Seul le silence lui répondit. La nation fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas là? Portant, la porte était ouverte.

-Mati?

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. En fait, ça commençait à devenir pesant. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, il le sentait instinctivement. Gilbert fouilla le rez-de-chaussé en appelant le canadien. Tout semblait normal mais il remarqua que la vaisselle dans l'évier était celle du dîner de la veille, pas d'un petit-déjeuner. Or, Mathieu était un lève-tôt et il était déjà onze heure du matin. Ce fait allié au silence toujours plus pesant l'inquiéta tellement qu'il ne consacra qu'une dizaine de secondes à peine à s' auto-complimenter pour avoir repéré ce détail avant de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre en criant le nom de son...Son quoi en fait? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Une fois sur le palier, il regarda dans le couloir et remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Il baissa les yeux et vit, dépassant de la pièce, un bras gisant sur le sol. L'albinos se précipita dans la pièce. Mathieu était étendu sur le sol, immobile. A côté de lui, se trouvait une boîte de somnifères vide. Pendant un instant, l'awesome cerveau connut un instant de panique et de détresse total. Tout en lui poussait Gilbert à serrer le corps inerte dans ses bras et à fondre en larmes. Puis, un mécanisme de défense s'activa quelque part et il se souvient que Mati était une nation et ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, même si il avait englouti dix boîtes au lieu d'une et que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le mettre au lit, d'attendre qu'il se réveille et de lui gueuler dessus pour lui avoir fait une telle peur. Même si il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait eu peur, il était Prussia tout de même. Comme il n'avouerait jamais que lorsqu'il avait pris Canada dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, il avait souhaité un instant le garder ainsi pour toujours.

Une fois son...une fois la jeune nation installée dans son lit, à côté de son ours, Gilbert s'assit sur une chaise et le contempla. Avec ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux d'une couleur étonnante et son visage fin, il avait souvent pensé que Mathieu était absolument adorable. Et son caractère était à l'avenant: doux, gentil, intelligent, drôle, compatissant...Son frère était un abruti fini à côté. Et pourtant, la plupart des gens ne le remarquait même pas alors que l'autre débile immature était la première puissance mondiale. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Pour être aussi puissant, il fallait un sacré ego,une grande détermination et ne pas hésiter à écraser ses adversaires alors que Mati était plutôt du genre à penser aux autres et à les aider avant de penser à lui-même. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être membre du G8. Un sacré exploit pour quelqu'un que tout le monde oubliait. Lui-même, pendant longtemps, n'avait pas prêté attention au petit Canada, se contentant d'acquiescer vaguement en pensant à autre chose quand Francis parlait de son «mignon petit, un ange ce gamin, mais trop timide, c'est dommage, tu ne trouves pas Gil?». Et puis, il y avait eu cette journée à l'ONU.

_L'awesome Prusse courrait dans les couloirs. Il avait prévu d'aller squatter la réunion et d'embêter son crétin de frère qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il était fou amoureux d'Hetalia et que celui-ci le draguait mais il était en retard. Et ça, ce n'étais pas awesome du tout! Mais quand on court à fond de train sans regarder où on va, surtout quand il y a un tournant, évidemment, ça finit en collision. Gilbert se retrouva donc les quatre fers en l'air, position très peu awesome, un inconnu avec un ourson dans les bras également étalé par terre en face de lui. Un inconnu blond avec des yeux d'un bleu comme il n'en avait jamais vu, presque violet...Ledit inconnu s'était relevé en s'excusant, rouge d'embarras et il l'avait trouvé très mignon. Du coup, il n'avait même pas râlé. _

_-C'est pas grave, pas la peine de t'excuser. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es quelle nation?_

_-Je suis Canada, je viens à toutes les réunions. _

_Il avait eu l'air tellement triste en disant ça. Et Gilbert c'était senti très con de ne pas l'avoir repéré avant. Puis, Prusse, décidé à rattraper le temps perdu, l'avait emmené boire un verre, laissant tomber la réunion. En compagnie de Mathieu, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures et s'étaient revus régulièrement depuis et il était devenu...quoi au juste? En tout cas, il était devenu très important._

L'albinos souriait sans s'en rendre compte en y repensant.

-Dire que je suis passé à côté d'une telle perle si longtemps...

Puis, il se rappela qu'il voulait engueuler cette «perle» à son réveil et que si il avait la même tête niaise que ces gens qui regardent des vidéos de chatons sur le net, ça ne serait pas très crédible. Mais pour l'instant, Mathieu dormait toujours, Kumajiro étalé sur le lit à côté de lui, et il était bien trop adorable pour qu'il puisse être furieux. Son...il faudrait vraiment qu'il définisse ce qu'était le blondinet pour lui. Soudain, le bel endormi ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Gil...

Et le géniallissime Prusse, devant lequel même Chuk Norris ferme sa gueule tellement il est badasse, ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Puis, parce que c'est Gilbert, il se mit à hurler:

-Putain, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris! Espèce de crétin, ça va pas de faire ça! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, merde?

-Euh..j'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais un peu déprimé et j'ai forcé la dose, de toute façon je ne peux pas mourir, c'est rien du tout...tenta Mati.

-Rien du tout? Rien du tout! J'avais bien vu que c'était pas la grande forme mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point! Et puis c'est quoi cette excuse pourrie? Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas!

Il fallut encore une heure à Gilbert pour que Matthieu finisse par tout avouer. Il pouvait être très têtu parfois. Mais «abandonner» n'est pas prussien et le canadien finit par tout sortir.

-Ce qui ne va pas! Je fais parti du G8, je suis puissant mais personne ne me remarque jamais! Merde, je suis sur que la plupart des gens ne sauraient même pas me situer sur une carte! Même mon ours n'est pas fichu de retenir mon nom. D'ailleurs regarde-le, il dort encore, il s'en fout complètement que j'avale une boîte de médocs! Même Francis et Arthur, qui m'ont élevé, m'oublient! Encore, France se souvient parfois de moi et prend de mes nouvelles mais ce crétin d'Angleterre n'en a que pour Alfred! Celui-là d'ailleurs, parlons en il ne se souvient qu'il a un frère que quand il est dans la merde! Et toi-là, espèce de grand con, tu n'as même pas compris que je suis fou amoureux de toi! Alors, j'en ai marre!

Après cela, Canada dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, il devient tout rouge en se rendant compte qu'il avait involontairement fait sa déclaration.

-Euh...Oublie la fin, c'était du n'importe quoi, je...

Prusse lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant passionnément. Pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent durer beaucoup plus longtemps, le monde extérieur alla se faire foutre. Une seule chose comptait, c'était la bouche de Mati contre la sienne. Puis, il le relâcha et lui sourit:

-Mais moi aussi.

C'était pourtant simple. Mathieu était son amour.

Ensuite, il se dit que le romantisme, c'était sympa cinq minutes mais qu'il y avait d'autres trucs plus intéressants et entreprit de le déshabiller.

Le lendemain, quand America voulut rendre visite à son frère, il fut très surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un prussien complètement nu. Alfred préféra s'enfuir plutôt que de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait, laissant derrière lui un Gil mort de rire.


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui, je propose trois petits textes humoristiques sans lien entre eux.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia appartient à Himaruya-sama, je ne fais que lui emprunter pour écrire des bêtises dessus. Promis, je lui rendrai tout en bon état et sans avoir (ou presque) traumatisé les personnages.

* * *

**Paris, c'est une blonde...**

Arthur observait le...truc qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était grand, c'était blanc, c'était moche et ça ressemblait vaguement à une meringue géante. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois dans la capitale de son rival mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce machin.

-Eh, mangeur de grenouilles, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est le Sacré Cœur! C'est un mémorial construit après la Commune pour...*

-Francis, si jamais je meurs, surtout ne construis rien en ma mémoire.

Lovino soupira devant la énième dispute franco-anglaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là déjà? Ah oui, Antonio l'avait obligé à venir. Soi-disant que ça serait sympa et que Paris était une ville splendide. Il fusilla du regard l'espagnol, qui souriait comme un idiot en regardant la bagarre de cour de récré engagée par les deux nations. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Veneziano pleurait, caché derrière le bouffeur de patates, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Au bout de deux mille ans et quelques années, il aurait pu s'habituer aux confrontations entre les deux nations. Soudain, il sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui.

-Lovi, tu es trop mignon quand tu es énervé!

Ah ben comme même, cet idiot avait fini par comprendre qu'il en avait marre. Un instant? Mignon?

-Je ne suis pas mignon, bastardo!

L'abruti se contenta de rire et de le serrer plus fort avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. L'italien prit aussitôt une intéressante couleur tomate. Il connaissait ses points faibles, l'enfoiré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sortait avec lui déjà?

-Te amo lui souffla alors Tonio tout doucement.

Il rougit encore plus. Rien à faire, lui, Lovino Vargas, était fou amoureux d'un crétin et pire, il en était heureux.

* * *

**Hockey**

Mathieu se trouvait devant sa télévision, sa crosse de hockey dans les mains. Le hockeyeur fonçait sur la glace en direction des buts adverses. Il ne restait que quelques instants avant la fin du match et il y avait égalité. C'était la dernière chance de gagner de son équipe favorite. Les dernières secondes semblèrent durer une éternité. Le joueur tira et...

-BUT! Hurla le canadien, fou de joie, en agitant sa crosse.

-Aie! Fit Gilbert, arrivé à l'improviste et pour une fois discrètement derrière son amant pour lui faire une surprise.

Ledit amant se retourna et cria en voyant qui il avait frappé. Il se précipita vers son copain, inquiet mais celui-ci éclata de rire. Le blondinet en fut quelque peu désemparé.

L'albinos finit par se calmer et déclara:

-Toi alors, faut pas t'emmerder quand tu regardes le hockey.

Et comme Mati semblait toujours inquiet, Gilbert l'embrassa, l'emporta dans la chambre et entreprit de lui faire oublier sa bourde, le match et jusqu'à son nom.

* * *

**Petit dialogue**

-Francis!

-Oui, mon lapin?

-Pourquoi es-tu nu?

-Parce qu'il fait trop chaud.

-Rhabille-toi! On est au cinéma, stupid frog!

-Justement, il fait noir, personne ne me voit. Si tu n'avais pas la main sur ma cuisse, tu n'aurais rien remarqué.

-Euh...C'est pas...

-Tu t'enfonces, Arthur, tu t'enfonces...

Le français sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais de taquiner son Thuthur.

*Le Sacré-cœur est un mémorial. Je pourrais expliquer ce qu'il en est mais je préfère vous conseiller d'aller voir le Blogustin d'Augustin où tout est très bien raconté et en plus, c'est drôle!

Merci à l'unique rewieveuse et aux lecteurs anonymes.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici un petit GerIta avec un Hetalia que j'ai essayé de faire un minimum profond. A vous, chers lecteurs, de me dire si j'ai réussi. Merci à l'unique rewieveuse, **Sacaly Amroma **et à **Hibird666** pour suivre ce recueil.

**Disclaimer:** Himaruya-sama est l'unique propriétaire d'Hetalia et de ses personnages, je me contente de m'amuser avec.

* * *

**GerIta**

Feliciano se sentait déprimé. Ce n'était pas un sentiment habituel pour lui, l'éternel optimiste, le garçon souriant et gai. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti vraiment mal, c'était quand il avait appris la mort de son amour d'enfance, le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Aujourd'hui encore, l'Italie ne pouvait y repenser sans douleur. Mais le châtain s'en était remis, comme lors de la disparition de son Papy ou de sa séparation d'avec son frère. Ces trois événements étaient les plus douloureux de sa longue vie. Il savait qu'il traverserait d'autres épreuves, comme toutes les nations et c'était pour ça qu'il profitait au maximum de la vie et de ses plaisirs et non parce qu'il était un «imbécile heureux» comme le pensaient certains. Mais le problème qui l'occupait actuellement était plus banal et tenait en un seul mot, ou plutôt un seul nom: Ludwig.

* * *

L'italien préparait de bons petits plats à son allié, lui faisait des compliments, le suivait partout et allait même jusqu'à squatter son lit mais rien à faire, son Doitsu ne comprenait pas que ses sentiments pour lui dépassaient de loin la simple amitié. Et le jeune(en apparence) homme souffrait beaucoup de cette situation même si il ne le montrait pas. Souvent, l'amoureux transi se demandait comment Allemagne, si doué pour élaborer des stratégies et construire des machines complexes, pouvaient ne pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi évident? Alors, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Ludwig n'avait réellement pas compris ou si il savait mais ne disait rien pour ne pas le blesser car il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Feli pouvait passer des heures à réfléchir, tentant d'interpréter les gestes et les paroles de celui qu'il aimait. Et plus le temps passait, moins Hetalia supportait la froideur de son amour.

C'était pour cela qu'il était assis sur un banc, dans un parc, avec dans la main un cornet de glace sept boules. Manger quelque chose de bon était pour lui le meilleur remède contre les idées noires. Mais là, ça ne marchait pas, il n'arrivait pas à avaler quelque chose. Pourtant, il avait été chez ce glacier merveilleux qui faisait des parfums comme sauce bolognaise et pasta. Et il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, préférant être seul. De plus, son frère venait souvent lui rendre visite sans prévenir et si Lovino le voyait aussi déprimé, il voudrait savoir pourquoi. Feliciano savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par tout avouer et son jumeau, furieux, partirait attaquer le blond et comme il était aussi doué que lui, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se blesse tout seul. Heureusement, Ludwig n'attaquait jamais son frère, sinon il préférait ne pas imaginer dans quel état Romano rentrerait. Pour la même raison, la nation avait laissé son portable. Ainsi, l'italien pouvait pleurer sur son sort tranquillement. Soudain, il entendit une voix familière:

-C'est toi Feliciano? Tu vas bien?

* * *

Il leva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec...Zut, Italie était sûr de le connaître mais impossible de se souvenir de son nom. C'était un pays mais lequel? Bon, tant pis, il avait envie de pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un et ce type ferait très bien l'affaire. C'est ainsi que le malheureux Canada se retrouva avec une nation sanglotant dans ses bras. Il géra bien la situation, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne lâcha pas le pleureur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit calmé et ne râla ni pour la morve et la glace qui maculaient son T-shirt préféré ni pour le cornet qu' Hetalia avait lâché sur ses chaussures neuves au plus fort de sa crise de larmes. Puis, il écouta Feli lui raconter ses soucis jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Enfin, Mathieu lui donna un précieux conseil:

-Tu sais, Ludwig est très timide dans le domaine des sentiments. Tu ferais mieux de tout lui dire sinon il n'osera jamais faire le premier pas.

En réalité, le canadien pensait que l'allemand était un crétin borné qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était amoureux de son «ami» mais il avait assez de tact et de délicatesse pour taire son opinion réelle. Le châtain sécha ses larmes et sourit:

-Tu as raison, Doitsu est vraiment réservé, veee! Je vais tout lui dire. De toute façon, je n'en peux plus de me torturer pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi.

Et il partit en sifflotant un air joyeux. Mati sourit, espérant que ces deux idiots se mettent enfin ensemble.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Allemagne, qui était dans son jardin, eut la surprise de voir un Feliciano surexcité courir vers lui en hurlant:

-Je t'aime!

Avant que les mots ne parviennent à son cerveau, l'italien trébucha sur une racine et tomba littéralement dans les bras d'un grand blond très surpris mais aussi très heureux, surtout lorsque son Feli l'embrassa passionnément.

. Une autre heureuse fut Elizaveta qui put prendre plein de photos, le nouveau couple n'ayant pas eu la patience de rentrer dans la maison pour commencer à se connaître plus intimement.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Himaruya est le propriétaire d'Hetalia.**

**Squatteur**

Arthur Kirkland était en grande conversation avec un lutin dans son salon quand une voix trop familière se fit entendre.

-Mon lapin, tu parles encore tout seul?

Il se retourna, exaspéré.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques chez moi? Et d'ailleurs, comment es-tu entré?

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un grand sourire. Matthieu l'avait laissé faire un double des clés que, comme toutes les nations du Commonwealth, il possédait mais ça, Angleterre n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. En parlant de son Thuthur, celui-ci semblait s'énerver.

-Je te laisse deux minutes pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas te jeter dehors!

Bien évidemment, France avait une excuse toute prête.

-La prochaine réunion de l'Union Européenne est annulée. Avec cette épidémie de grippe, le tiers des pays est cloué au lit. Ludwig a envoyé un mail mais comme je sais pertinemment que tu regardes les tiens une fois tous les six mois, je suis venu te prévenir.

Et voilà! Et son lapin ne pouvait même pas le contredire car c'était la pure vérité.

* * *

Ledit lapin était de plus en plus agacé. Encore une excuse bidon pour venir squatter, il commençait à en avoir marre. Mais celle-là était assez facile à contrer.  
-Mais tu aurais pu m'appeler, tu sais aussi que j'ai toujours mon portable allumé sur moi en cas d'urgence.

Alors, qu'allait-il répondre à ça?

-Oui, mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, à une réunion justement, ça s'est fini en bagarre et je ne voulais pas que tu me raccroches au nez.

Ah oui, la réunion de l'ONU...En plus, c'était lui qui avait commencé à propos d'un ancien président qui avait particulièrement agacé son rival et qui voulait se représenter aux élections et il était parti très énervé contre le stupid frog qui avait osé critiquer sa famille royale. Non, ce n'était pas immature.

-Et bien sûr, tu as pensé que t'inviter chez moi serait une meilleure idée, soupira le malheureux.

* * *

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'élargit. Dès qu'Arthur commençait à soupirer, ça signifiait que c'était presque gagné.

-Et puis, il y a du brouillard.

Et un gentleman n'obligeait pas quelqu'un à affronter le fameux smog londonien, n'est-ce pas? Effectivement, après quelques secondes de pseudo réflexion, son plus cher ennemi accepta qu'il reste «jusqu'à ce que le brouillard se soit levé», ce que le squatteur traduisit par «Je vais dormir chez mon Thuthur». Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de la nation britannique, près de la cheminée et engagea la conversation sur un sujet neutre, un groupe de musique qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Arthur était toujours en train de parler avec son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Sous ses airs idiots, le français était intelligent et disputer avec lui était toujours passionnant. Il avait été tellement pris par leur discussion qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La nuit était tombée et il ne pouvait pas congédier le mangeur de grenouilles qui allait passer la nuit chez lui. Encore. C'était toujours pareil, il arrivait en souriant sous un prétexte quelconque, s'installait dans le fauteuil puis ils commençaient à parler et le temps qu'ils finissent, il faisait noir et il était obligé de laisser Francis dormir chez lui. L'avantage était que son meilleur ennemi s'occupait de la cuisine et que, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était toujours délicieux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se levait pour préparer le dîner.

-Et surtout, tu n'entres pas dans la cuisine.

Le blond râla. A chaque fois, c'était pareil. France semblait convaincu qu'il pouvait gâcher la préparation d'un plat par sa seule présence. Et puis, sa cuisine n'était pas si mauvaise. Alfred la trouvait bonne et Matthieu aussi ne rechignait jamais à manger ses plats. D'un autre côté, Canada n'était pas le meilleur exemple, il acceptait de goûter n'importe quoi quand il était invité pour faire plaisir à son hôte. Il avait même mangé des fourmis une fois. Puis, il entreprit de câliner la licorne rosse qui venait d'entrer.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Francis entendit Arthur rire. Il avait l'habitude de voir l'anglais disputer avec des esprits. Pendant longtemps, il s'était moqué de lui mais à force de fréquenter son rival, il lui arrivait de les voir aussi. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas à son lapin. Pouvoir le taquiner sur ses amis imaginaires était toujours si drôle! Et puis, il était mignon quand il était énervé. Pour tout dire, quand l'Entente Cordiale avait été signé, il avait pensé qu'elle ne tiendrait pas dix ans étant donné leurs caractères respectifs et leur histoire commune. Entre la Guerre de Cent ans, leur période pirate où ils se combattaient, se faisaient mutuellement prisonniers, couchaient ensemble et s'échappaient du navire de l'autre...Parfois, ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord plus ou moins, comme à propos d'Amérique et Canada, qu'ils avaient plus ou moins élevés mais ça ne durait pas longtemps. La preuve, Arthur avait fini par lui faire la guerre pour récupérer Matthieu et lui avait aidé Alfred pendant la Guerre d'Indépendance. Pourtant, ça ferait bientôt un siècle. Leur relation n'était plus celle qu'ils avaient étant jeunes mais quelque chose de nouveau, plus doux. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de penser que ça serait agréable de ne pas seulement aller voir Arthur, squatter chez lui et dans son lit quelques jours mais de s'installer un peu plus durablement. Mais avec ses obligations de pays, c'était irréalisable. Et les tentatives de demande en mariage s'étaient toujours soldées par des échecs. Mais qui sait, un jour peut-être...

* * *

Arthur huma la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Il avait vraiment faim. Francis avait sûrement mis des aphrodisiaques dans la nourriture mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. En réalité, si il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, cela lui plaisait que son beau rival vienne ainsi le voir. Mais il râlait comme même. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ses sentiments exacts pour son voisin d'Outre-Manche, il couchait avec lui, ils se bagarraient, se disputaient et se réconciliaient. Et ça lui allait comme ça. Et un jour peut-être, lorsqu'ils seraient prêt à vraiment y réfléchir et à les accepter...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	5. Chapter 5

Aujourd'hui, deux chapitres de postés, je vous gâte chers lecteurs. C'est encore un truc mignon avec un couple trop rare, le Amepan. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya n'est pas d'accord pour m'offrir Canada pour les fêtes, il est donc toujours le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia et de tous ses personnages;

**Souvenirs**

Cette nuit-là,allongé dans son lit, le pays se souvenait. Il se souvenait du monde tel qu'il était et du monde actuel, d'avant et de maintenant.

* * *

Avant, il y avait eu le silence et la solitude. Pendant des années, depuis le début de l'ère Tokugawa, Kiku Honda n'avait presque pas quitté sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit à part quelques serviteurs soigneusement choisis. Il restait sur son futon, à méditer. Puis, America avait débarqué avec des chats. C'était si simple et pourtant même Yao, son presque grand frère, n'y avait pas pensé. Et il était sorti de son lit, d'abord juste pour les chats, puis il s'était ouvert au monde, s'efforçant de comprendre les autres nations, si bruyantes et indisciplinés, si différentes. Et surtout Alfred. Il avait passé des années à l'observer, se demandant si il était un simple abruti ou un excellent comédien qui cachait son intelligence réelle. Il avait fini par comprendre que si l'autre nation n'était pas idiote, elle était immature, impulsive et obstinée. Puis, les Etats-Unis étaient devenus la première puissance mondiale. Japon avait alors décidé que si ce type sans aucune subtilité était devenu si puissant, lui aussi le pouvait.

* * *

Le chemin avait été rude et Kiku avait commis des erreurs. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la tragédie qui avaient frappées son territoire restaient des blessures douloureuses dont il portait encore les cicatrices. Mais il avait réussi, grâce à sa persévérance et sa technologie d'abord, puis par le biais des mangas et des animes qui avaient diffusés sa culture dans le monde entier. Même si il était toujours d'accord avec Amérique. Du moins en apparence. Il y avait une vérité que seul lui et Alfred connaissaient.

* * *

Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, le japonais avait découvert son ancien ennemi en larmes devant sa porte, lui suppliant de le pardonner et jurant qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce que projetait de faire son boss. Le brun avait hésité. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune pays ne savait rien du projet mais la souffrance ressentie avait été vraiment terrible. Mais Alfred avait choisi ce moment pour lui prendre les mains en le regardant avec un tel désespoir et une telle douleur dans le regard qu'il avait compris que celui-ci souffrait presque autant que lui de cette atrocité. Il lui avait pardonné. Alors, le pleureur l'avait étreint, fou de joie. Japon n'aimait pas les contacts physiques mais il avait laissé faire et n'avait pas trouvé cela si désagréable ce qui l'avait surpris.

* * *

Après cet épisode, America était souvent revenu le voir et leurs deux peuples avaient développé de bonnes relations. De plus, l'autre nation appréciait énormément sa cuisine et cela flattait sa fierté. Puis, un soir, alors qu'ils contemplaient la lune assis devant la maison de Japon (enfin, lui contemplait la lune et l'américain s'agitait en regardant tout à part l'astre lunaire), Alfred lui avait avoué, rouge et bafouillant, qu'il était amoureux de lui. Pour toute réponse, Kiku l'avait embrassé, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs, Nihon ne le savait pas très bien lui même. La soirée s'était finie au lit. Ensuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés plus ou moins régulièrement et avaient épluché le Kama Sutra. C'était d'ailleurs pendant l'amour, un an jour pour jour après leur première fois, qu'enfin le réservé japonais avait dit "Je t'aime" à son aimé. Après coup, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si ses sentiments étaient vraiment de l'amour. Il lui avait fallu sept années entières pour accepter qu'il était éperdument, totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux.

* * *

Maintenant, en réunion, son amant semblait le dominer mais en réalité, le couple s'était mis d'accord au préalable. Alfred avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais le japonais arrivait souvent à l'empêcher de faire des bêtises et tirait d'ailleurs une certaine fierté d'arriver à raisonner cette tête brûlée. Son pouvoir avait des limites, son petit ami était têtu et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose quand c'était son boss qui faisait n'importe quoi mais il faisait de son mieux. Même si parfois, il avait envi d'aller chercher son sabre et faire des sushis de cet idiot. Mais il se retenait parce que l'idiot en question s'était installé dans son cœur et ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

* * *

Kiku fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la sensation d'un bras passé autour de sa taille et d'un corps chaud collé contre le sien. Il sourit. Alfred remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Il se blottit contre son amant, se disant qu'entre avant et maintenant, il préférait de loin maintenant.

* * *

Et encore un de fini! Et même en parlant d'éplucher le Kama Sutra, je ne peux pas ne pas mettre de romantisme. Je crois que c'est incurable. Allez, j'essaierai de mettre un peu d'humour dans le prochain. Merci à l'unique revieweuse et aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes.

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Juste une série de petits textes écris un soir où je m'ennuyais.

**Disclaimer: ** est le propriétaire d'Hetalia.

-Ludwig?

Le blond leva la tête de son oreiller et regarda la silhouette trop familière qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Feliciano?

-Je peux dormir avec toi?

-Mais...Encore! Tu n'es pas sérieux! Nous sommes en guerre pas à une soirée pyjama! Arrête de squatter mon lit!

-Veee! J'ai peur tout seul!

-C'est non ! Eh, ne pleure pas!

Mais les yeux de l'italien étaient déjà remplis de larmes et il cria presque d'une voix étranglée:

-Tu ne m'aimes plus!

-Bien sûr que si! Enfin...de façon purement amicale. Bon, tu peux venir mais c'est la dernière fois!

-Merci Doitsu!

Et tandis que son allié s'installait dans son lit, il fixa le mur en pensant qu'il s'était encore fait avoir.

* * *

-L'awesome moi est dans la place! Où êtes vous...

Gilbert ne put finir sa phrase en tombant sur Roderich et Elizaveta nus dans la salle de musique.

-Euh...Je repasserai plus tard!

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire puis reprirent leur activité.

* * *

-Antonio! Bastardo! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

-Je te fais un câlin!

-J'ai pas envie! Lâche-moi abruti!

-Non.

-Enfoiré de...

Espagne sentit son Lovi se détendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait râler et tempêter autant qu'il voulait, un baiser le faisait toujours céder.

* * *

-Coucou mon lapin!

-Stupid frog, pourquoi es-tu chez moi?

-Je voulais juste te voir.

Francis utilisa son regard spécial Tutur énervé.

-Dégage de là! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça! Et qu'est-ce que ta main fait là?

-Détend toi...

-Hum...Francis...

Matthew et Alfred, entendant les bruits derrière la porte, décidèrent qu'ils iraient voir leur daddy plus tard.

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	7. Chapter 7

Je clôture aujourd'hui ce petit recueil avec un petit Turckey x Greece, encore un couple bien trop rare sur le fandom!

**Disclamer: **Hidekaz Himaruya est propriétaire d'Hetalia, moi je ne suis qu'une modeste fanficeuse qui emprunte l'oeuvre du maître.

* * *

**Baiser**

Turquie glandait dans une des salles de réunion de l'ONU. Mais pas comme tout un chacun. Sadiq, alors qu'il était affalé sur le canapé et se marrait intérieurement devant une énième dispute franco-anglaise, réussissait à paraître élégant et gracieux et arborait une expression soigneusement étudiée d'ennui et de nonchalance. Il ressemblait à un chat, gracieux et racé. Comme toujours, son masque était posé sur son visage. Une rumeur prétendait que cet accessoire faisait partie intégrante de lui et qu'il lui était impossible de l'enlever ce qu'il trouvait très drôle. Sa pose étudiée fut soudainement perturbée par l'arrivée d'un verre volant lancé par Arthur et esquivé par Francis.

-Raté mon lapin!

-Je t'aurai, stupid frog!

* * *

L'homme masqué évita de justesse le récipient, heureusement vide, et jugea plus sage de se retirer, l'expérience lui ayant appris que lorsque les deux rivaux commençaient le lancer d'objets, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas avant d'avoir utilisés et cassés tous les projectiles sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes. Il quitta la pièce en plongeant pour ne pas se retrouver sur la trajectoire d'un vase, se rétablit d'une roulade dans le couloir et ferma la porte tout en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que la scène n'avait pas eu de témoin. Derrière lui, les insultes fusaient. Il s'éloigna.

* * *

Le brun trouva rapidement une autre salle apparemment vide et s'installa dans un fauteuil, savourant cet instant de tranquillité. Ce genre de moments étaient trop rares pendant les réunions mondiales, toujours très animées et vivantes mais également très fatigantes. Plongé dans ses pensées, il eut un léger sursaut en entendant un léger ronflement. Le turc se leva. Le seul endroit où pouvait se trouver le dormeur invisible était le canapé situé à sa gauche, tourné vers la fenêtre. Curieux de voir qui s'était caché là, il s'approcha silencieusement.

* * *

Il reconnut tout de suite la tignasse châtaigne et le visage doux d'Héraclès, la Grèce, et accessoirement le type avec qui il se disputait tout le temps tout en voulant l'avoir dans son lit. Évidemment, qui d'autre dormirait à cette heure? Son regard erra sur le corps musclé. Comme souvent, le grecque ne portait qu'un T-shirt moulant et un short qui ne cachaient rien de sa musculature. Souvent, il s'était demandé comment une telle feignasse pouvait avoir un tel corps. Sur sa poitrine, un petit chat marron avec une tache blanche sur le haut de la tête ronronnait paisiblement. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire attendri devant cette scène.

* * *

Il n'aurait su dire quand exactement le gamin un peu chiant qui parlait de philosophie pendant des heures c'était transformé en un éphèbe feignant qui parlait...toujours de philosophie pendant des heures. Ni quand exactement il s'était rendu compte que l'autre nation était très désirable. Sadiq se pencha sur le bel endormi. Jamais il n'avait tenté quelque chose avec son voisin. Il ne se voyait pas lui sortir au milieu d'une dispute «On baise?». Cela lui semblait un peu trop réducteur pour décrire le mélange complexe de désir, d'énervement, d'amusement et d'ennui que lui inspirait Héraclès. Et il n'avait pas envie de faire connaissance avec le poing du grecque.

* * *

Mais là, son fantasme était profondément endormi et il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que même un cataclysme ne le réveillerait pas. Alors, doucement, le souffle court, Turquie se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il se releva et quitta précipitamment la pièce, les joues rouges. Il s'était pourtant juré de renoncer à ses rêveries érotiques impliquant le pays voisin, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Tentant désespérément de ne pas penser aux longues jambes ni aux abdominaux ni à aucune partie du corps de l'autre, le turc battit en retraite le plus loin possible de la pièce.

* * *

Dans la salle de repos, l'endormi se redressa vivement et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Puis, il murmura:

-Mon cher, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi...

* * *

J'espère que ces quelques modestes textes vous auront plus. Merci à vous, chers lecteurs de m'avoir suivi. Si cela vous a plu, vous pouvez aller voir mes autres one-shot et mon Dico. Merci surtout à mon unique revieweuse **Sacaly Amroma** qui a aimé mes textes même quand moi je n'en étais pas très fier.


End file.
